


五個關於Jason Todd和雪糕的故事

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 不知為何很喜歡寫Jason視角的故事鳴謝紫靈跟我聊這個梗～
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	五個關於Jason Todd和雪糕的故事

1.

Jason Todd第一次吃到雪糕，是因為一個他在後巷遇見的陌生女性。

那時候，他剛好扒了一個路人的錢包，正要找個地方躲起來。一般而言，在這種情況下，他的年紀會是他最好的掩飾。沒有多少人會懷疑一個十歲不到的孩子，他們會先去找那些街頭吸毒者的麻煩，在他們嗑得正嗨的時候把他們抓到警局去。Jason估計自己幾年後就要開始煩惱這些問題，所以要是能在這之前把自己弄得體面一點就好了。

年輕的另一個好處是，偶爾他會遇上一些對小孩特別慷慨的幫派份子，然後得到一份比較豐盛的晚餐——那多半是他們招攬手下的手段——然而比起吃的，他更偏好現金。金錢代表了可能性，還有自由選擇的權利。只是今天他遇到的女性似乎沒有看穿他的意圖，又或者她就只是想送面前這小孩一點吃的而已。

「小子，你看起來挺瘦的。」女人叼著一口煙，垂下眼打量他。  
「是嗎？」事實上，女人看起來比他還要瘦削，只是Jason也無意評論太多。  
「放心，我沒想打你的主意。」她這麼一說，Jason才意識到自己回話的時候，下意識擋住了褲袋裡的錢包。  
見他不說話，女人於是看了看周圍，然後讓他待在原地等她，就離開了。

回來的時候，她的手上多了一杯雪糕。  
「這家賣的都是好東西，可不是每天都買得到。」她在Jason面前晃了晃手上的甜食，然後遞了給他。  
這話他聽得多，只是別人說的時候，手上拿的可不是雪糕。  
「為什麼？」  
「我想吃但是不能吃，只好看你吃了。」  
「為什麼？」他又問了一遍。  
「你對女生生理沒什麼認識是吧？」女人朝著他微笑，Jason正值對異性一知半解的年紀，光是聽她的表述就尷尬得別過了臉。  
「我懂。」其實Jason不確定她指的是什麼，但他不想顯得無知，於是一手接過了雪糕，舀了一口放進嘴裡。

表面融化了一點的雪糕滑進了口腔，仍然冰冷的溫度讓舌頭一下子麻痺，然後隨著口腔溫度讓雪糕完全化開，一絲絲甜味開始在味蕾上纏繞。Jason睜大了眼睛，為了再次感受這種奇妙的觸感，他又舀了另一口。  
女人仍然盯著他微笑，當時他沒有留意，也自然沒有因此感到疑惑。

如果說正常的標準是建基於生活環境常態的話，那麼Jason大概會說自己是個正常到平凡的人。周遭的人讓他預見到未來生活的模樣，在高譚這個城市裡，他會是怎麼樣的存在。他只是希望自己到了會被那些光鮮人們找麻煩的年紀時，至少不會那麼狼狽。為了給自己弄到足夠的積蓄，他費了很多努力，雪糕這種奢侈的產品在那天之後亦在他的生活中絕跡。

直至他被逮到之前，一切都如此正常。

2.

從小居無定所的Jason學會鎖上門窗，大概都是因為Dick的原故。  
沒在大宅居住的前羅賓偶然會回來，而且總是不願透過大門進屋，而是選擇蕩進Jason的房間裡——天知道為何他都不用自己的房間，明明他房間的窗口看起來就比較大。  
過了一段時間之後他才發現開鎖是羅賓必備技能，於是也就放棄了抵抗，任由Dick在自己房間自出自入。

有一次，Dick逮到正躲在房間裡生悶氣的Jason。

「嗨，怎麼這副樣子？誰惹你了？」  
「門口在那邊。」如果Dick以為自己開放了門窗就是打算交心的話，那未免太蠢了。  
然而就像過往多次無視對方意見一樣，Dick逕自在他身旁坐了下來，而Jason也毫無保留地向他的無禮回敬了一個白眼。

Dick讓Jason想起了以前那些偶然到街來探訪的志願團體，他們總是愛來就來，裝作跟你混得很熟一般探聽你的近況，回應一些毫無實際助益的鼓勵說話——幸好因為Jason還沒成年，他們無法叫他去找工作，只是Jason手上接過的兒童團體聯絡名片大概已經夠他拿來當卡牌玩了——然後就離開。有時候，Jason覺得那些來招攬自己的街頭小混混還比他們有誠意。

就像是這刻，Jason也不太相信Dick會提供什麼有用的幫助。前羅賓也只不過是羅賓，在他的認知裡，蝙蝠俠才是發號施令的那個，所以如果Bruce禁止他參與夜巡，就算是Dick也無法改變什麼。Dick無法改變的大概還有他此刻氣憤的心情。

「你知道Alfred都把好東西藏在廚房嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「雪糕。生氣時的良藥。」  
Jason皺起了眉頭，Dick到底把他當幾歲孩子？

「別這樣看我，雪糕是不分年齡都值得擁有的享受。你知道嗎？在馬戲團的時候，因為要保持身體在最佳狀態，我與零食無緣。」  
雖然多少聽說過前羅賓的事跡，但是在兩人短小的相處時刻裡，Dick可從沒提過兒時的事。那也不是什麼快樂的回憶，Jason想，他們沒相熟到可以分享這些。  
「那之後？」  
「訓練用光了我的體力，而雪糕是補充糖份和治療精神的最佳選擇。」  
「Alfred大概不會同意。」  
「他不會，所以我也沒有經過他的同意。」Dick吐了吐舌頭。

Jason挑起眉，那是他從Bruce那裡學來的小動作，也許連他都從未察覺。  
「如果你很氣Bruce的話，與其在這裡生悶氣，不如去偷點吃的？餓著自己沒好處，還不如把他吃到破產。」  
要是Jason當時有認真考慮，他會發現這個建議既惡毒又幼稚，不知Dick是為了配合對自己這個年齡的誤解，還是他的本性如此。

要把高譚首富吃到破產大概有點難度，但是想到自己也不需費什麼成本，Jason覺得值得一試。  
他趁著Alfred在花園澆花的時候偷偷溜進廚房，打開雪櫃，果然在裡面找到好幾桶家庭裝雪糕。被收養之前，Jason就只有那次在後巷吃過一次雪糕，而在被收養之後，雪糕在端上檯面之前都被精心裝飾成飯後甜品，因此這樣原始而大量地存在的雪糕，對他而言可是件新鮮事。

為免被發現，他把雪糕一整桶抱回去房間享用，同時不禁想道，這樣奢侈的甜食，加上他這樣奢侈的吃法，說不定真的可以動搖到養父的財富。

3.

把Bruce吃破產的計畫進行不到三個月，Jason就覺得自己是個傻瓜。

首先，吃雪糕效率太低。就算是Jason這種年紀，羅賓這樣的副職，能夠吸收消耗的能量還是有限的。先不管他在這段時間裡增磅了多少（到了Bruce都開始關心他飲食的地步了），光是長時間吃冷食這回事，就夠他兩次因為身體不適而被取消夜巡，這已經本末倒置了。Bruce似乎沒有留意到他偷吃的事，老管家也沒有說什麼，但是Jason卻從對方溫和的眼神中感覺到，一切都被他看在眼內。

之後，Jason又注意到雪糕這回事其實沒他想像中奢侈，又或者，是他低估了養父的財力。Bruce在慈善晚會上競投了某名家的作品，他打聽了一下最後出價的數字，換算過來，大概已經能買到足以養活半個高譚的雪糕。如此一來，就算他把家裡的雪糕全數捐出去，也不見得能虧掉養父戶口的零頭。

更重要的是，在這段日子裡，他發現一件可怕的事，那就是無論他吃掉多少雪糕，雪櫃裡都總能找到一點存貨。他知道Alfred會去採購（這也是為何他認定管家已經知悉一切），但是以他對管家出門頻率的認知，能追上他消耗雪糕的速度也確實太了不起了。

最後出於不甘，還有某種好奇心，他開始躲在廚房試圖捕捉雪糕添貨的一刻。

他以為憑自己訓練得來的偵察能力，要逮到老管家應該不難，但是就像是每個孩子試圖在平安夜保持清醒一樣，他一直都無法遇到送來雪糕的聖誕老人。說起來，這也許是他童年裡最接近聖誕的時候——阿卡漢的瘋子對節慶的喜愛不比任何一個高譚市民少，因此他跟Bruce已經接連被邀請，跑遍全市去跟他們玩遊戲了，自然沒有什麼過節的機會。但是他還是會收到禮物，來自Bruce或是Alfred的（當中沒有甜食），還有被某人偷溜進來時放在床底下的小禮物。

每次當他躊躇滿志的匿藏在廚房一角等待，總是有某些事情阻撓他的捕捉行動。最常見的是夜巡活動，或者是阿卡漢派對，但是那種時間不是補貨的好時機，加上Alfred有時候還得當Bruce的第二雙眼睛監察一切，Jason不認為他還有那個心力處理廚房的事情。有時候他只是有自己的事要做，總不可能一直待在廚房裡，訓練還有學校作業花掉他大多數的時間，這時候Alfred很可能已經再次把雪櫃填滿了。還有最後，亦是比較罕見的一種，是他實在在廚房等久了，敵不過睡魔的呼喚直接睡去，到他醒來時，已經在自己的床上了。除非他會夢遊，否則就是這大宅裡的某個人把他帶回去睡房的，而這一直是一個謎。他無法解釋自己為何會睡在廚房，因此他也不敢向養父還是管家提出疑問。

4.

在敗家式消耗雪糕跟捕捉雪糕聖誕老人行動都相繼失敗之後，Jason基本上已經放棄再與此大宅的強權抗爭，可幸的是，也許因為他的訓練有了成果，也可能只是Bruce認為他需要更多運動，他再沒有被禁止夜巡。

雖然他已經學懂了不管自己做什麼，Bruce Wayne的財富都將穩如泰山，但是理性上明白是一回事，情感上接受又是另一回事。他又開始吃起了雪糕（又或者說他從未真正停止過），不為了什麼實際目的，就只是為了發洩不甘心。也許這是Dick一開始引誘他去廚房的真正原因，但是因為他太過固執，到現在才體會到這個用意。

低於零度的甜食徐徐滑進口中，融化在口腔內，至少還有雪糕可吃，他想。雪糕多少替他洗去了一點點急凍人帶給他關於冰的陰影，事實上，也許甚至算是每個打擊罪惡夜晚後的慰勞。他相信Alfred已經猜到是誰在瘋狂掃蕩雪櫃裡的庫存——除非Bruce其實和他一樣，那他可就得感慨虎父無犬子了——只是沒有揭穿他。說不定Dick當年也同樣暴露了，也許在老管家眼中，在他們這個年紀，不該為享受甜食而被責怪。

從他們出門時老管家的眼神看來，Jason估計他對Bruce這種育兒方法有所保留，卻無法阻止。然而就像每件Bruce決定了，而他無法反對的事情一樣，他選擇了無條件支持。Jason在這件事情上是被動的，他當然樂於成為羅賓，跟隨著蝙蝠俠試著把高譚變得好一點，但他做不到，還不能，像Bruce一樣全情投入，付出一切。他試圖說服自己，他還會成長，哪一天他會攀到蝙蝠俠的高度，但是內心始終有這麼一片，烙印著屬於Jason Todd的自我。

現在他開始有點懂了Dick離開的原因，並不完全像本人說的，是因為在他這個年紀再也穿不起綠色短褲——雖然Jason在這點上是有點同意的，所以他沒多久之後就把制服換成了長褲。

5.

這是一個不算炎熱的夜晚。

濕涼的海風稍稍緩解了打鬥之後的熱氣，但是還遠遠不夠讓坐在碼頭的兩人冷卻下來。這個時候，像是約好了一般，夜翼為他們帶來了兩杯雪糕。

「再這樣下去，老闆會以為夜翼雪糕成癮。」Dick抱怨道，「下次你自己去買。」  
「穿這樣？我怕他們會哭著報警。」Jason回答，為吃雪糕除下了頭罩，甩了甩汗濕的額髮，然後從對方手上接過了雪糕。  
「別把自己看得太可怕，我看你還是有點支持者的。」  
「我怎麼不知道？」  
太討人喜愛有時並非好事，畢竟私刑者本來就倚仗恐懼存在，那是他小時候學到的道理。但是一來他不是那個黑夜騎士，二來紅頭罩在高譚的名聲甚至沒有蝙蝠俠一半的好，所以Jason並沒有真的在擔心這件事。

在成為紅頭罩的這幾年裡，他學會了與自己原生的情緒共存，與高譚共存，與Bruce——不怎麼樂意，但總算是共存。雪糕最終成為了他喜愛的零食之一，他吃雪糕不為別的，僅僅因為他想吃。至於夜翼，或者是Dick，他不好說，那不是隻字片語所能解釋的狀況，而且不管他如何定義，Dick都似乎不會滿意。

姑且說在這刻，他們是分享美食的相伴者。Dick大概認定了雪糕是他的最愛（而事實上他沒有承認也沒有否認），每次突擊闖進他的安全屋裡時，都帶著雪糕當見面禮。Jason覺得以他們至今的交情而言是太過客氣了，考慮到他們曾經分享的比雪糕要親密許多。

「你知道我第一次吃到雪糕是在哪時嗎？」  
「不是在大宅？」  
Jason搖頭，Dick看起來有點驚訝。海風把他疲憊的腦袋吹得昏昏沉沉，在清醒的時候他應該不會跟Dick談起這些。他還是不覺得兩人相熟到可以交心。

他在很久之後才意識到那個在巷子裡的女性的職業，還有她的話是什麼意思。  
「我猜她只是想找個小孩聊聊，而剛好我就在那裡。」  
在那之後沒多久他就被Bruce收養了，女人和雪糕的事也漸漸被他淡忘。只是到了現在，當他品嘗著同樣是香草味的雪糕時，腦海裡突然又冒起她的容貌。

「你知道那代表什麼嗎？我想她應該挺喜歡你的。」Dick舀起了最後一口雪糕吃掉，融化後的甜食更甜，甜到有點黏膩。  
「我不知道。」Jason剩下了一小杯沒吃完，但已經融化得差不多了。

也許他們都是在某個時刻渴望某種什麼，而剛好在那刻他們遇上，僅此而已。像是這一天，他們剛好盯上了同一群罪犯，剛好合作上了，又剛好，他們都認為忙碌過後給自己獎勵一杯雪糕是個好主意。小時候，Dick從他的窗口溜進來，也許不過是他從未有過兄弟，而扮演兄長的角色滿足了他的某種需求。他們從彼此身上找到自己所需，也不過剛好而已。

「我需要回禮一個秘密嗎？」Dick咬起了雪糕匙。  
「隨便你。」  
「你有好奇過小時候你是怎麼從廚房回到床上的嗎？」

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 不知為何很喜歡寫Jason視角的故事  
> 鳴謝紫靈跟我聊這個梗～


End file.
